


two planes, two directions

by merenwen (ayebydan)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: Kevin is going to the Greatest Royal Rumble and Sami decidedly isn't. And that is bullshit is what that is.





	two planes, two directions

Kevin fidgets with his bag as he waits for Sami to finish checking his flight time back to Montreal. Kevin is headed to a different airport and a very different location. It makes him feel guilty that he's leaving Sami to go out to Saudi yet he's left Sami a thousand times before. Sometimes nicely. Most of the time not so much. Still, it is different this time because their parting is not of their choice. It is propaganda and politics and _bullshit_ is what it is. Sure, he understand the issues between Syria and Saudi. Sure, he understands why Sami would not want to go there and perform _regardless_ but he still hates that it is out of their hands. It burns to think that Sami is being judged this way as if he is some sort of threat when he has to be kindest most innocent person Kevin fucking knows. 

The anger must show on his face because Sami's fingers are gentle against his as he pries the bag free and drops it to the floor. His features are resigned yet accepting when he presses his mouth to the corner of Kevin's. They don't bother with words. Sami will only get angry himself and start ranting and Kevin doesn't think he could make anything make sense anyway. Instead he grabs Sami roughly by the small of his back and kisses him again, satisfied when it burns the softness above his lip. Sami's head presses to his own and then he is gone, away to a flight in the opposite direction and somehow it feels like Kevin has never experienced it before.


End file.
